


Void

by kaige68



Series: Longing [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny feels emptied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Numbers Challenge - Number 0

He felt void. Empty, zero. Not that he felt nothing, Danny felt a loss of… everything.

Steve had clung to him. Some part of Danny loved it, reveled in it. But the rest of Danny, the part that had kept him alive, knew enough to let go of Steve before it became uncomfortable and unrecoverable.

He was mostly dry and driving home alone. Very alone, a loss he could feel in his bones after that crazed look on Steve’s face. Steve could pretend that he wasn’t a worrier, but Danny had to pretend he didn’t enjoy that Steve might worry a little more about him.

He pulled up to the empty house, again feeling that sense of void. That something should be there but was taken away. Grace was at a friend’s, which was fine, and there would always be the concept that she wasn’t with him when she was away. But this… void felt bigger, more personal than parental.

Danny wanted to turn around, go to Steve’s, hug the man again. Wanted to reassure his partner that he was alive and well. It took all of Danny’s strength to turn off the car and head into his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is now to bounce back and forth between Steve's perspective for the A to Z Challenge and Danny's perspective for the Numbers Challenge. Double drabble every week for the year. We'll see. *crosses fingers*


End file.
